Cálida borrachera
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Lucy maldecia a Natsu, al alcohol y a la estupida tinta que al fin se habia quitado de su cuerpo, aunque en parte era su culpa por no poder controlarse cuando tomaba la dichosa bebida. ¿Podría suceder algo más cuando agregamos a Natsu oliendo a alcohol? [Inspirada en el arte reciente de Hiro Mashima]


_**Ladies and Gentlemen!**_

 _ **¡Wow! Pude escribir otro de Fairy Tail. Lamento si tardó en escribir acerca de ellos o de alguien más pero es que a veces la inspiración va y viene. O me enfocó escribir sobre otro fandom. Pero les aseguro que nunca dejaré de escribir sobre ellos. ¡Siempre habrá algo que me inspire para escribir de ellos!**_

 _ **No olviden que este fic esta inspirado en el comic de Hiro Mashima.**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

 **-Estúpido Natsu, todo esto empezó por su culpa** -Se miraba al espejo al ver como a un quedaban algunas líneas **-Estúpida tinta, estúpido Natsu, estúpido alcohol...**

Lucy maldecia mientras intentaba borrar los últimos rastros de la tinta en su cuerpo. Era bochornoso lo que Natsu le había hecho. ¡Y más que el la hubiera visto y tocado estando borracha! ¿Que clase de amigo y compañero hace eso? Sólo Natsu Dragneel se atrevería a eso y mucho más.

Aunque en parte era su culpa, aún no era muy capaz de controlarse cada que bebía, era algo bochornoso el sólo recordar como a comportaba con el alcohol, era otra. Fue cuando sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo, debía disculparse con Natsu, lo que hizo no fue lo correcto, el pobre chico debe estar traumado.

Con suerte, la tinta de su cuerpo se había quitado rápido, aunque ahora su cuerpo se veía un poco rojo, había hecho un poco de esfuerzo por quitarlo pero había valido la pena, la tinta ya no estaba. Una vez que miro en el espejo su cuerpo, una sonrisa salió de ella.

Fue cuando al secar su cuerpo, se puso una de las Yukata que le ofrecía el hotel y salió de la habitación del baño. El lugar estaba tan tranquilo y podía escuchar a las señoritas de servicio alegrarse por ello y no entendía a la perfección, la mayoría de sus compañeros habían salido a pasear por el pueblo. Llegó a su habitación, pensó que su compañero de pelo rosa estuviera ahí para hacerle una mala broma pero se equivocó al prender las luces.

 **-¿Donde estará?**

Suspiro y fue al pequeño mueble a acomodar las ropas esparcidas por el piso. Aún podía recordar como se le había lanzado a Natsu, podía recordar como nervioso no podía lanzarla lejos así que tuvo que aguantar toda cosa que ella le había hecho. Incluso, podía recordar como casi lo había besado.

Sus mejillas volvieron a pintarse de rojo, subió su mano a sus labios y los tocó con suavidad. Había besado la comisura de sus labios, Natsu no se había movido, tenía los ojos abiertos y un sonrojo adorable adornando sus mejillas. Hasta podía jurar que estaba tartamudeando, no era normal verlo así pero en parte era culpa suya.

Sin embargo, no terminó de continuar con su tarea de besarlo, acariciarlo y pedirle que empezará a ronronear, porque ella había caído dormida. Incluso podía jurar que su compañero le había pedido que se detuviera porque alguien los estaba viendo. ¿Era Jellal o Gray?

Realmente no podía recordar el nombre que le había dicho Natsu. Suspiro con frustración al saber que alguien del gremio les hubiera visto, el problema más grande sería que esparcieran el chisme y así ella no podría casarse con alguien por culpa de esas bromas, que estaba segura, la seguiría hasta la tumba.

 **-Nunca más en mi vida volveré a tomar** -Juró. Aunque muy adentro, ese juramento no iba a servir estando en el gremio, a parte de más desastroso, el que más consumía bebidas alcohólicas.

 **-Lushy...**

¿En que momento habían abierto su puerta? Se sorprendió en como había estado metida entre sus pensamientos que ni siquiera estuvo alerta de eso. No lo sabía hasta que vio a Natsu recargado en la misma. Su Yukata estaba tan desordenada que dejaba su pecho descubierto y sólo cubría de su cadera hacia abajo.

 **-¿Ahora que quieres?**

Se preocupó cuando lo miro al rostro, estaba totalmente rojo y una sonrisa apareció cuando la vio. Con una velocidad increíble, se encontraba entre sus brazos y sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca. Las mejillas de Lucy se encendieron cuando llego el aroma de alcohol. Eso no era una buena señal.

 **-¿Acaso has bebido?**

 **-Y si fuera así ¿Te molesta?** -Pregunto Natsu con molestia **-Tú bebes siempre y yo no te digo nada, siempre cargo con tus problemas incluso cuando quieres ir al baño** -Falsas lágrimas salían del mismo **-Incluso ayer quisiste abusar de mi y me quisiste besar, a veces das más miedo de lo que aparentas** -Natsu bajo su rostro hasta acomodarse en sus piernas. **-Si tengo pesadillas será por tu culpa...**

Lucy no esperaba que Natsu fuera muy honesto, aunque no sabía si aquellas palabras eran verdaderas. Había visto a Natsu beber junto con Cana y no se ponía tan ebrio como estaba ahora. Acarició el cabello de Natsu con ternura, se alegro que el chico tuviera una cara de satisfacción y empezará a relajarse.

El remordimiento movió algo en su interior, el no había tenido la culpa de sus tonterías. Suspiro pesadamente.

 **-¿Me perdonas Natsu?** -Lucy pregunto con inocencia, tomo entre sus manos en rostro de Natsu **-¿Me perdonas por todo lo que te hice ayer? Realmente me siento culpable que tu cargues con los platos rotos cuando yo soy la responsable de eso** -Quito algunos mechones del rostro de su compañero, le gustaba ver aquellos ojos jade que tenía **-Realmente lo lamentó**

Con un poco de esfuerzo, Natsu se levantó y tomo de los hombros a su compañera rubia. Tuvo que tragar grueso, el alcohol no había sido un buen compañero en esos momentos pero había sido algo bueno al resultar ganador con los demás chicos. Aunque esa sería otra historia que contar en alguna otra ocasión.

Veía a Lucy con mejillas rojas, con sus ojos cafés brillando y sus labios... ¡Oh cielos! Esos labios tan rosas y carnosos que le gustaría probar, el casi beso de anoche era la culpa que no dejará de verlos ahora.

 **-Te perdono sólo si...**

 **-¿Sólo si?**

Lucy guardo silencio, la mano de Natsu tapó sus ojos. Iba a reclamar cuando sintió la presión en sus labios, unos labios que muchas veces se había preguntado como serían. Y ahí estaban, ambos se estaban besando como si siempre lo habían hecho, con la diferencia que su aliento apestaba alcohol.

Cuando tuvieron oportunidad de separarse, ambos se sonrojaron al ver el pequeño hilo de saliva colgar de sus labios. Lucy quería alejarlo pero Natsu empezó a besar su cuello con un poco más de libertad. Lucy por primera vez comprendió como es que se sentía Natsu cuando ella estaba borracha, era horrible.

 **-Porfavor Natsu** -Lucy intentaba detenerlo, con todas sus fuerzas lo empujaba **-Estas ebrio y sería un gran problema si alguien nos encuentra así...**

Escucho una carcajada de Natsu, al bajar su mirada este le acaricio con suavidad las mejillas rojas.

 **-No estoy tan borracho como crees Lucy, tu actuas de esta manera cuándo tomas** -Volvió a sonreír al ver como ella inflaba sus mejillas infantilmente **-Aunque respetaré tu decisión si quieres parar, me gustas mucho como para lastimarte de esta manera, de algo que tu no quieres...**

 **-Natsu** -Lucy hablo enternecida.

 **-Creo que es mejor que me valla, no quisiera que nuestra amistad se arruinara por una simple borrachera cuando no puedo decir con claridad mis sentimientos...**

Todo enojo de Lucy se fue por la borda al escuchar aquellas palabras. Volvió a sonreír y lanzarse sobre Natsu mientras repartía pequeños besos en su cara. Cuando sus miradas se juntaron, era imposible querer negar las emociones que estaban sintiendo. La emoción de que eran correspondidos, un suave beso le dio a Lucy antes de ver como su Yukata estaba un poco desacomodada, empezaba a ver sus pechos y podía jurar que no había ropa interior debajo de ella.

Tendría que irse muy rápido o se saldría de control y podría hacerse responsable de lo que pudiera hacer, incluso si lastimaba a Lucy no se lo perdonaría.

 **-Será mejor cerrar todo muy bien** -Hablo Lucy con una sonrisa traviesa **-No me gustaría que las chicas o ellos nos vieran**

O pensó que esa no sería una buena opción. Tuvo que tragar duro al ver a Lucy con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas y con su boca abierta.

 **-Claro, tampoco hay que traumar a Happy** -Hablo sin pensar en lo que vendría más adelante.

Lucy soltó risitas antes de volver a besarlo y guiar a Natsu, con sus manos, y enseñarle los lugares donde debería de tocar, aunque el mismo ya lo sabía, por esa vez se dejó llevar y le hizo caso a sus sentimientos y a sus instintos.

 _ **Bonus**_

Lucy abría los ojos, su cuerpo le dolía, aunque más entre sus piernas estaba más el dolor, y sentía una respiración a su lado. Al voltear a sus espaldas, se dio cuenta de que Natsu estaba dormido. Sonrió ante el recuerdo que aún cuando estuviera dormido, tenía un bonito rostro, sus largas pestañas y esa nariz tan perfecta.

Subió su mano hasta acariciar sus mejillas, cosa que el chico aún dormido, sonrió entre sueños y murmuraba su nombre. Soltó una risita al sentir como las piernas desnudas de Natsu estaban enredadas a las suyas.

Como sus grandes manos descansaban en su abdomen. Lucy soltó una risita por cómo estaban, los dos desnudos bajo aquellas sábanas, la clara evidencia de lo que habían hecho.

 **-Estúpido Natsu y estúpido alcohol** -Susurro **-No sabes cuanto me gustas Natsu, no hay nivel que mida mis sentimientos por ti**

Se dio la vuelta y lo abrazo por el pecho, el suave palpitar de Natsu le tranquilizó y volvió a quedar dormida. Claro, sin ser consciente que Natsu había escuchado y abierto los ojos, sentia el rostro caliente y abrazo más a Lucy para disimular la felicidad que sentía en su interior.

 **-Estúpido alcohol** -Acarició su cabello rubio, despertar así con Lucy había sido lo mejor que le paso **-Prometo que cuando despiertes aquí estaré a tu lado...**

Le dio un suave beso en la frente y cerró los ojos, más al rato tendrían tiempo para hablar y quiensabe, tal vez para compartir un dulce beso. ¿Quien hubiera pensado que tendría un pequeño empujón gracias al alcohol?

Ahora con la felicidad de que eran correspondidos, no les importaba lo que fuera a suceder más adelante. Si estuvieran juntos no habría más problemas.

Aunque antes de dormir, Natsu abrió los ojos un poco serio. Nunca más dejaría a Lucy o hasta el mismo a beber, no quisiera que fuera castigado por Erza y que todo lo que hicieron fuera explicado por Lucy. Todo menos eso.

* * *

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Bueno, iba a escribir sobre la venganza de Natsu pero creo que esto salió un poco mejor. ¡Hay que darles NaLu!**_

 _ **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**_

 _ **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**_

 _ **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**_

* * *

 _ **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**_

 _ **Fecha: Miércoles 17 de Enero de 2018**_


End file.
